The Black Rose
by Angelical Lady
Summary: Years after the war against Galaxia, Kakyuu starts having weird dreams that shows the Ginzuishou being taken and the Moon Princess’ death. She and the Starlights decides to go back to Earth just to find…everything different! And while they all try to prot


**The Black Rose**

_Summary: Years__ after the war against Galaxia, Kakyuu starts having weird dreams that shows the Ginzuishou being taken and the Moon Princess' death. She and the Starlights decides to go back to Earth just to find…everything different! And while they all try to protect Serenity, they find out, maybe too late, that the main target is another person. Post Stars.YxM,UxM,SxK,AxT_

Author's Note:

Well, another fic…this one I promise I will update often!(Even if I said this every single time…but THIS time is true!)

Before I start it,I think I have some explanation to do.

First of all,this fic is set in Crystal Tokyio,so a few things have changed!Second of all,the Starlights,in this fic,can change their gender when not in their senshi form.I know they are female,I don't have a problem with it,but it's my fic,so they can be either!

And finally, the grammar mistakes.See,I'm Brazilian,so my English is not THAT good,so if you find any grammar mistakes,please let me know and I'll fix it! 

Couples: UsagixMamoru,SeiyaxKakyuu,YatenxMinako,ReyxYuuichirou,HarukaxMichiru,AmyxTaiki,ChibiUsaxHelios

Well,this are the main explanation!Happy reading!

_Disclaimer:_Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko,not to me...unfortunately!

* * *

**Prologue**

A white,cold fog covered everything.Strange,it wasn't like this before.It was warm,and surely you could really see something further than an inch from your nose.But now,even the most brave person in the whole universe would scared to death by the strong amount of dark energy hanging in the air.

Suddenly,the fog dissipated,revealing a very strange scene.A beautiful palace,made of pure crystal and it's garden,with uncountable flowers,from all colors.Among them,running like the devil itself was chasing after her,was a woman,in a royal white dress,golden hair up in two odangos with a crown between them and blue eyes like shappire,at the moment wide and scared.Her pale hands were holding her chest protectively while she was running towards the palace.Unfortunatly,right before she reached the doors,she tripped on her dress and fell to the ground,her golden hair flowing all around her petite form.

Then,the sky went red and an evil laugh filled the air.The woman on the ground gasped in terror and tried to got to her feet,just to trip again and fell among the roses.

"I told you,Serenity,you can't run away from me!Now,give me the Ginzuishou!"said a deep voice,coming from the sky.

"I'll never give it to you!"yelled Serenity,holding her chest tighter.She looked determinated,but her hands were shaking and she was pale.

"Wrong answer,dear."said the voice."I'll take it,you wanting or not.Even if I have to pull it out from your chest myself!So,why don't you make my job easier?"asked it,sounding tired.

"Never!"By this time,Serenity was already on her feet again and had a cepter on her hands,ready to attack the owner of the voice,who just laughed harder at her.

"Oh,you really think your silly toy will defeat me?Poor queen…your little Eternal Power is nothing!"the voice spoke,with a harsh tone.

"This is what we're going to see."Serenity lifted her cepter and yelled."Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"A pink,bright light engulfed the scene.It was warm and refreshing,but it soon extinguished…and nothing had changed at all.

The queen gasped,her eyes wide in shock.She fell to her knees,not believing what just happened.How could her power have failed?The mysterious person laughed once more.

"I told you,didn't I?Now it's my turn,my dear queen!"

Suddenly, a pair of huge black hands appeared out of nowhere, from the sky, and made it's way to Serenity. The queen tried to stand up and run again, but one of the hands was quicker and got her by the neck. She struggled, trying hard to break free from the strong grasp, but it was no use. She couldn't breath and her brain was shutting down from the lack of oxygen.

Then,she felt a horrible pain in her chest.The other black hand had penetrated there and was pulling something out of it.With the last amount of energy she had,Neo Queen Serenity screamed.

The black hand finally removed itself from the woman's chest. Trapped between it's fingers was a flower-shaped crystal that glowed warmly, pulsing like a tiny heart. The other hand too loosened it's grip from the queen's neck and she, who had stopped screaming and was barely breathing, fell to the ground, her golden hair spread like a golden halo. She would look like an angel, if it wasn't for the black hole in her chest and the black mark in her neck.

And there,between the flowers of the garden,she remained,an angel peaceful sleeping,or so it seems,as her least breath escape from her lungs along with her Ginzuishou.

* * *

**Ok,don't throw rocks or any other objects on me please!I know you all want to kill me right now,but this is only the prologue!I promise the first chapter will be out soon and our story will really start!**

**I would try to finish writing it now,but I'm tired,it's late and I have school tomorrow,so you guys will have to wait!**

**Oh,and please,comment,I want to know what you think!**


End file.
